


Family Matters

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic of 2010!</p><p>Yukimura explains to Sanada why Atobe's remark about Rikkai's 'family' isn't all that off.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Family Matters (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Yukimura jumped as the clubhouse door slammed. He watched Sanada stalk over to his locker and yank it open so hard it should have come off the hinges.

"I'm afraid to ask what's wrong," Yukimura said in a soft, concerned tone.

"I happened to run into Atobe Keigo in town." Sanada growled as he changed into his uniform. He shut the door forcefully and turned to his Captain. "Can you believe that guy had the nerve to compare our team to a dysfunctional family?!"

Yukimura raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh, he did, did he? Well, it's certainly not Atobe's place to pass judgement on our team, but he may have a point."

Sanada stared at him. "Yukimura, what are you thinking?! We're nothing like that! For one thing, none of us are related --"

"You don't have to be related to be a family," the blue-haired boy pointed out sensibly. "Think about our dynamics, Sanada. You're the stern, overbearing father, I'm the calm but firm mother, Yanagi is our smart child, Yagyuu and Nioh are our mischievous children, Jackal and Marui are our hyperactive children, and Akaya is our baby who always has to be the centre of attention."

Sanada scowled. "If that were even close to NOT being ridiculous, what's dysfunctional about that description? It sounds like a NORMAL family."

Yukimura smiled sweetly. "Except for the way you slap them all around and I put the fear of God into them with just a glance."

"Oh. Yes, well, as you said, perhaps Atobe had a point."

\--

(2010)

Theme: Friday Free-For-All  
Prompt: Prince of Tennis, Sanada/Yukimura, disfunctional family

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
